Bleach in wonderland
by lolita6othic
Summary: Rukia sebagai Alice .. Mengejar Kelinci berjas hingga sampai ke Wonderland .. Sebenarnya .. Mimpi apa bukan sih ..?


**BLEACH IN WONDERLAND**

Di sini .. Sama seperti karya ku 1 lagi… Sleeping Beauty .. Namun Kali ini Tokoh Bleach tidak bermain di cerita sleeping beauty melainkan di Alice in Wonderland …. Ide lolita6othic memang aneh …

So …

Hope you like it …

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

**Suatu hari di sebuah kota yang tenang .. Kota yang sepenuh nya masih seperti desa … Ada seorang gadis bernama Rukia .. Ia sedang berpiknik dengan kakak nya Hisana,hari yang baik untuk berpiknik kakak nya Hisana pun tertidur,namun Rukia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya ..**

**Tiba-tiba ..**

"Kelinci !! Putih ... Harus ku tangkap,lalu kuberi nama Chappy",Seru rukia yang melihat kelinci yang sedang berlari-lari eh.. melompat-lompat ..Kelinci itu sangat imut krena kelinci itu memakai jas dan Kelinci itu sangat tergesa-gesa dan kelinci itu berkali-kali melihat jam milik nya .. Jam saku yang agak besar … Lalu Rukia pun mengejar kelinci itu ..

Lalu kelinci putih itu berlari ke sebuah lubang di sebuah pohon … Rukia mengira itu lubang biasa namun ternyata lubang itu membawa diri nya ke dimensi lain nya . Dan jatuh di sebuah ruangan .. Lalu Rukia mencari-cari di mana kelinci itu tapi dia hanya menemukan sebuah meja dan sebuah pintu kecil.. Di atas meja itu ada sebotol minuman tulisan nya 'DRINK ME',

"Wah lumayan mumpung haus ..",Rukia meminum cairan di dalam botol itu .. Tiba-tiba badan Rukia mengecil lalu dia membuka pintu itu .. Ternyata di sebelah ruangan itu adalah Hutan … Hutan yang sangat besar …Yaeyalah Rukia kan mengecil …

Ia menyelusuri jalan setapak di hutan itu hingga ia bertemu seekor ulat .. Ulat yang tadi nya kecil namun karena Rukia mengecil Ulat itu sudah kaya sikat raksasa …

"Ini sikat apa ulat … ?",Tanya rukia ..

"Sialan loe .. Gua ulat tahu ..",Kata ulat itu marah .. Asal kalian tahu di Bleach ulat ini adalah Ishida …

"Ih .. Jadi ulat bangga … Amit-amit dah gua ..",Rukia berkata ..

"Aku tak mengenal mu … siapa kau ..?",Tanya ulat itu ..

"Aku Rukia .. Tubuh ku mengecil .. Taukah kau cara untuk mengembalikan tubuh ku .."

Tanya Rukia …

"Asal kamu bisa bayar akan ku beritahu caranya ..",seru ulat sambil menghisap hookah …

p.s. Hookah itu kaya shisha .. ituloh Rokok yang digunakan orang arab …

"Matre amat sih loe ..?",Tanya rukia ..

"Yah .. Kalo loe ga bisa bayar gua ga kasih tau cara nya …",Sambil mrnghisap hookah

"Uhuk..Uhuk .. Gua gak biasa ngerokok di suruh ngisep Hookah .. Gimana sih nih Author blo'on banget ..",Ishida ngamuk .. Ya maaf orang di buku cerita ya kaya gitu ..

"Jadi loe bisa bayar ga ..?",Tanya Ishida si ulet .. Bukan ulet giat loh … Ulat … ulat …

"Gimana kalo gua tukerin sama minuman ini .. Jika di minum akan mengecil ..", Rukia ngajak barter ..

"Hmm..Boleh … Abis loe kere sih ..",Ishida berkata .. Rukia nahan emosi ..

"Jadi bagaimana ..?",Tanya Rukia ..

"Temui lah om om Ichigo .. dia tau caranya .. Kau telusuri saja jalan setapak ini", Jelas Ishida ..

"Terima kasih ..",Rukia berkata ..

"Senang berbisnis dengan mu ..",Seru Ishida …

Rukia melanjutkan perjalanan nya .. hingga dia menemukan sebuah rumah .. Di dalam rumah itu ada seorang istri bangsawan bernama Rangiku .. Seorang bayi .. dan kucing chesire milik istri bangsawan itu … Istri bangsawan itu memberikan bayi nya yang ternyata bayi laki-laki ke pada Rukia sebelum Rangiku pergi bermain bola dengan sang Ratu peri

"Lah … Kok gua sih yang harus jaga nih bayi ..",Rukia kesal ..

p.s. dalam bahasa inggris mereka bermain croquet ..

Tiba-tiba bayi itu berubah menjadi babi .. Babi itu adalah Ganju .. Ganju adik Kuukaku .. Yang suka naik Babi loh …

"Lah loe siapa ..?",Tanya Rukia ..

"Oink..Oink …",Ganju hanya bisa berkata gitu .. Karena sebal Rukia melepaskan Babi itu ..

Tiba tiba muncul kucing chesire milik Rangiku ..

"Wah .. Kucing nya imut ..",Rukia terlihat senang ..

"Aku punya nama … Nama ku Yoruichi .. Aku akan memberitahumu letak om om Ichigo,seekor tikus dan seekor kelinci putih…. Mereka sering berpesta .. Sebentar lagi kau akan sampai ke tempat mereka … ",Sedikit demi sedikit kucing itu menghilang ..

"Tunggu ..",Namun telat .. Yoruichi keburu menghilang … Tapi Rukia amat senang karena tahu dia sebentar lagi bertemu Kelinci …

**A Mad Tea Party ..**

"Wah ..Wah … Ada nona cebol .. Ayo kemari ikut pesta kami ..",Ajak om-om Ichigo …

"Heh om-om … Nyadar ga sih loe .. Loe ..",Wah .. Rukia marah ..

"Udah dong …. Jangan Berantem .. Berisik ..",Seru kelinci putih yang tadi di kejar Rukia ..

"Ah .. Kelinci",Rukia memeluk kelinci itu .. Sekarang badan kelinci itu setara dengan tinggi Rukia ..

"Om maaf ya om .. Om jangan ngiri ya om ..",Seru kelinci itu ke om-om Ichigo ..

p.s. walaupun di bilang kelinci tapi dia kelinci jadi-jadian .. makanya muka nya Touhiro …

"Heh .. Shiro .. Maksud loe apa ..?",Tanya ichigo …

"Sorry om … Saya harus kembali ke Ratu ..",Lalu Kelinci meninggalkan Rukia,om-om, dan tikus …

"Wah .. Enak yah kalau jadi hewan yang di sayangi Ratu sadis itu ..",Seru tikus itu ..

"Emang loe ngiri kon ..?",Tanya Ichigo ke tikus itu ..

"Yaiyalah loe tau kan kalau Ratu sadis itu seksi ..",Jawab Kon ..

"Oh ya … Om saya ingin badan saya kembali ..",Pinta Rukia ..

"Om ..?Umur kita sama kale … Tidak apa-apa semua orang di sini juga berbadan kecil kan ..",Jawab Ichigo ..

"Tapi … ",Rukia udah mau nangis ..

"Jangan nangis deh loe iya gua kasih tau .. Loe buka tuh pintu ..",Sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon yang memiliki Pintu ..

"Terus ..?",Tanya Rukia ..

"Nah loe ambil 1 jamur dari ribuan jamur di dekat pintu ..",Jelas Ichigo ..

"Terus ..?",Tanya Rukia lagi ..

"Terus nabrak ..Bego … Ya udah segitu aja ..",Ichigo kesal ..

"Kalau gitu saya ke sana dulu ya om..",Dia yang tadi nya duduk sambil meminum teh kini mau berdiri ..

"Tunggu nona cebol .. Kau harus ikut pesta ku dulu ..",Seru Ichigo ..

"Eh .. Om-om kepala jeruk siapa lagi mau ikut pesta loe ..Gua ga niat ..",Rukia kesal ..

"Tidak bisa kau telah berbicara dengan ku berarti kau harus ikut pesta ku ..",Ichigo menjelaskan ..

"Ga bisa ..Terserah gua … ",Rukia gak mau kalah ..

"Heh ..Cebol udah di tolongin masih kaya gitu lagi …",Ichigo bentak-bentak ..

"Om … Saya kesini bukan mau ikut pesta om .. saya hanya ingin bertanya ..",Jelas Rukia ..

"OM?Cebol .. Gua gak mau tau loe harus ikut ..",Belum selesai Ichigo berkata .. Namun Rukia telah kabur …

**Rukia berlari tanpa memperdulikan Om Om Ichigo …Dia terus berlari hingga memasuki ruangan .. Kali ini di ruangan itu ada Pintu yang amat besar .. Dengan cepat Rukia memtik 1 jamur dan memakan nya ... Ia kembali seperti normal sisa jamur yang dia makan dia simpan di kantong nya ... Setelah tubuh nya kembali dia membuka Pintu besar itu … Ternyata setelah pintu di buka Rukia melihat taman yang indah ..**

**Dia tidak hanya melihat sebuah taman … Dia melihat 3 kartu sedang mengecat mawar putih .. mereka mengecat warna mawar itu sehingga berwarna merah ...**

"Kalian sedang apa ..?",Tanya Rukia ..

"Kami sedang mengecat mawar putih sehingga berwarna merah ..",jawab salah satu kartu hati yang bernama momo ..

"Untuk apa ..?",Tanya Rukia lagi ..

"Kau tidak tahu .. Ratu sangat lah membenci warna putih",jawab kartu hati bernama Orihime ..

"Sebentar lagi Ratu datang …",Seru kartu hati satu lagi bernama Tatsuki ..

"Kalian .. Kalian lama sekali mengecat mawar itu .. Kalian akan ku bawa ke lab terlebih dahulu sebelum di eksekusi ..",Seru Ratu yang bernama Mayuri ..

Rukia bertemu dengan seorang ratu yang mengerikan .. Ratu Mayuri ..The Queen of Hearts .. dia juga bertemu .. Raja Nemu .. The King of Hearts .. Berbeda dari istri nya Raja tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan .. Dia juga bertemu dengan kelinci putih .. Shiro .. Walaupun Ratu tidak suka putih dia amat sayang pada kelinci itu .. Dia juga memberi nama Shiro yang berarti putih ..

p.s. Sebenernya Shiro itu nama nya di Bleach maaf ya di ubah asal usul nya ..

**The Queen's Croquet Ground ..**

Karena Rukia memasuki Taman istana tanpa ijin .. Ia dikurung penjara .. besok nya, hari di mana hari eksekusi mereka ..

"Semua nya hari ini aku akan melakukan sebuah permainan ..",Jelas Ratu .. Permainan itu menggunakan palu .. Palu nya adalah burung flamingo .. Lalu bolanya adalah landak .. Ratu akan memukul landak dengan flamingo den tahanan menjadi sasaran tempat pukulan Ratu .. Jika beruntung dia akan selamat ..

Permainan di mulai dari Momo tapi Momo tidak selamat .. Tentu karena Ratu sangat pandai bermain permainan ini .. Lalu Orihime .. Tatsuki dan ada juga Rangiku ..

"Mayuri .. Kau mengatakan ini hanya permainan biasa .. Dan kau juga mengembalikan wujud bayi ku jika aku mau bermain permainan ini kalau begitu cepat kembalikan wujud anak ku ..",Rangiku berteriak ..

"Kau yang berjanji .. Bukan aku .." Lalu Ratu pun tertawa..Tapi Rangiku selamat ..

**Rukia berpikir ..**

'Jangan-jangan aku juga di eksekusi..',Pikir Rukia .. Tetapi tidak Rukia di bebaskan karena tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh ..

Esok nya.. Tart milik Ratu telah hilang .. Ratu marah bukan karena Ratu yang memakan nya tapi Yachiru sang putri yang akan memakan nya .. Ratu pun menjadi marah juga .. Ia menuduh Om-Om Icigo yang mencuri itu di sebabkan Om-Om Ichigo sering berpesta dan sering banyak memakan kue .. Ratu mencurigai salah satu kue itu milik putri nya .. Ia pun memanggil Om-Om Ichigo .. Lalu Rukia pun di curigain karena dia pernah masuk kerajaan Hearts itu berarti di bisa saja masuk kembali ke Taman Istana dan mencuri kue milik Putri Yachiru ..Walaupun Kelinci itu menyangkal tapi Ratu tetap menuduh Rukia ..

Pada saat eksekusi .. Kedua orang itu telah tertangkap .. Tiba-tiba Rukia teringat sesuatu .. Jamur .. Ia memakan jamur itu lalu tubuh nya membesar .. Dia menginjak pasukan-pasukan kerajaan .. Karena mereka hanya sekumpulan kartu .. Jadi mudah di injak, giliran Ratu yang akan di injak ..

**NAMUN ..**

"Rukia bangun .. Sudah sore ayo kita pulang .. ",Ajak Hisana,kakak Rukia ..

"Jadi .. Semua itu hanya mimpi ..?",Tanya Rukia ..

"Memang kau mimpi apa ..?",Tanya Hisana .. Lalu Rukia menceritakan mimpi nya ..

"Wah .. Seperti nya menarik .. semoga nanti malam kau bermimpi lagi ..",Hisana berkata dengan lembut ..

"Aku tidak mau ..",Rukia berkata ..

**Dari kejauhan ..**

"Untung aku punya obat mimpi ",Seru Ratu ..

"Tapi Ratu sudah saat nya kau di penjara karena kekejaman mu ..",Jelas Om-Om Ichigo yang kini adalah seorang Raja .. Ratu Mayuri .. Raja Nemu .. Dan Putri Yachiru .. Telah di isolasi di pulau terpencil ..

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti dialah yang akan menjadi The Queen of Hearts ..", Sambil menatap Rukia yang menjauh ..

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

Wah .. Sungguh simple .. Yaeyalah .. Bukucerita asli nya aja di bagi 12 Chapter .. Ini hasil editan sendir .. Pada cerita asli muncul gadis kecil .. Burung merpati ..Anak burung elang .. Bill si cicak .. Si kura-kura .. dan singa bersayap .. Maaf banget loh Charles Lutwidge Dogson .. Aku sudah benar-benar mengedit cerita mu ..

Kita wawancarain Tokoh-Tokoh Bleach ..

Toushiro : Ini pasti gara-gara gua pendek maka nya jadi kelinci ..

L6 : Tumben loe ngaku ..

Ichigo : Gua jadi Om-Om ga salah tuh ..?

L6 : Tapi kan loe jadi raja ..

Rukia : Image Alice ma Gua beda kale ..

L6 : Ya terserah gua .. Gua kan author nya ..

Mayuri : Kok dapat peran Ratu sih ..?

Nemu : Iya .. Apa gak kebalik ..?

L6 :Sifat Ratu kan sadis pas buat Mayuri sifat Raja nya yang nurut cocok buat Nemu

Orihime : Kok dapet bagian mati sih ..?

L6 : Soal nya Gua benci ma eloe ..

Ishida : Emang Gua pelit yah …?

L6 : Iya atau ngga pokok nya harus pelit ..

Hisana : Kok …. Jadi egois sih ..(nama dirahasiakan)

L6 : Hisana nee-chan … Maaf kan aku ..

Kaya nya cukup segini aja .. Sorry banget di FanFic ini banyak adegan egois nya .. Alias maksa banget .. Kalau ada tulisan yang salah Itu bukan karena aku tapi karena Laptop ku maka nya maaf yah ..

**C**

**I**

**H**

**T**

**O**

**6**

**A**

**T**

**I**

**L**

**O**

**L O L I T A 6 O T H I C **

_**Lolita6othic**_


End file.
